10069: Miss you
by DeathBreakingSilence
Summary: I'm already at peace...I do not wish to destroy and create a new world of my own...But i do miss one person...i wish he's here... YAOI ALERT! DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ!


**Ciao Ciao~! It's meh first fanfic here at ff hehehe~ Its a request from my friend , and i still have tons of stories to type : But please bear with me ne~ PLEASE DON'T FLAME! DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN DON'T READ! Sorry for any wrong grammar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If i did , Jagger would be dead by now (in the hands of Shirayuri , other friend's OC...i have mine too but he sucks ^_^)**

* * *

The sun shines brightly, the warm breeze makes Byakuran calm, having a solitude is good for the white-haired Milifeore. Byakuran dipped his feet on the cool and soothing waters of the sea. The chain on his ankle clanks as the sea moves back and forth but Byakuran doesn't care. He's contented in his own world. Tsuna has succeeded on killing his future evil self. He still remembers everything and has still communication with his other selves but he is grateful that Tsuna did that… It brought peace to his heart. He was smiling contentedly on how light-hearted he feels now unlike in the past. He already had forgiven his father on what he did to his mother but he shall and never forget what he had done. Byakuran retreats, sitting on the warm sand and enjoying the beauty of the nature.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" A soft female voice called him.

He turned around, he saw his sister, Shirayuri was calling him. His sister looks like kind of his female version for she has long wavy white hair and lilac eyes. She was running towards him happily and came to halt and sat down beside him. Byakuran patted his sister's head softly.

"What brings you here, my beloved Yuri-chan?" Byakuran asked. Her sister smiled widely.

"I brought you white orchids, lilies, lotus and anemones!" She exclaimed happily, drawing out a handful of white flowers and giving them to him. His brother chuckled.

"Why thank you Yuri-chan…" Byakuran thanked his sister as he took the flowers from her and smelled their scent. "They smell fresh…"

His sister nodded. "Yes they are! I picked them out from my garden back home!" His sister said in response, happily.

Byakuran stared at the white lotus. It reminds him of an indigo-haired man with mismatched eyes. He smiled at his thought. He missed him…

_Very much…_

Mukuro was already inside of the Vongola Headquarters. He was finally released from Vendicare through the help of Byakuran. Mukuro was walking towards to the Vongola 10th Generation Boss room. He opened it and it startled the Vongola Decimo.

"M-Mukuro Rokudo!" His boss exclaimed in surprise.

"Kufufufufu~ Did I startle you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked, with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. He like torturing the Vongola boss.

Tsuna nodded a little. "Please knock before you enter…" he said , going back to his paperworks.

Mukuro smirked. "Any missions for today, I presume?" He asked his boss, already guessing he has since that's his routine every day.

Tsuna shooked his head. "You don't have any….except….Ah! you have one…from Bluebell and Shirayuri.." Tsuna replied handing him the papers."Here."

The Mist Guardian nodded and went out. He opened the envelope and read it silently while walking towards to his room.

"_Dear Pineapple Head of the Vongola Familigia…"_

He flinched. He hates people who call him Pineapple, "What a spoiled little brats…" He thought as he continues to read in silence.

"_You probably do not know I'm Shirayuri Gesso , Byakuran's little sister and the former head of the Gesso Familigia. Along with my brother's comrade and our friend Bluebell. We want to ask you for a favor._

Mukuro smirked. Asking for a favor while insulting him huh? These brats will pay…

_"On Sunday, October 28 is my brother's birthday. We want your presence at the beach near the Gesso Mansion as our birthday present. You see, my brother is happy that his mind, soul, heart and body are at peace. But I can always see through him. He misses your presence. Ever since that unfortunate event that I turned my back on him and become his enemy, I regretted my decision. He died in the future but that's okay, his evil self is gone. But I still want him to become happy, that's why I'm going to marry him once I turned 20. Bluebell, however, wants Byakuran to become happy since she treated him like her older brother since her real brother died in an accident. I know that your smirking and plotting revenge on us but put that aside first. Our main priority is to make him happy…even I hate to admit it but , without you my brother is not complete happy…. So please, I beg you to come at Sunday 2'o clock p.m. at the Gesso Mansion._

_(P.S. I forgot what's your real name, I wrote at the back of the envelope "Mist Guardian of Vongola Familigia and i just called you "Pineapple Head" did you know that Pineapples can make you digest faster? Just a trivia….)_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Shirayuri Gesso and Bluebell of Milifeore ,White Spell_

Mukuro flinched once again. He would never admit it to anyone but he do misses Byakuran….alot…

"_Without him life's boring…."_

"Byakuran!" A female voice shouted.

Byakuran turned around to see Bluebell glomping him. He was at his gardens, admiring his lovely white flowers. Shirayuri entered the scene smiling widely at her friends.

"Good Morning Onii-san, Blu-chan…" Shirayuri greets them happily as she procced on caressing the flowers of Byakuran. "And good morning too, Flowers…" She smiles at them brightly before proceeding

On giving a peck on the cheek to her older brother on the cheek, since he's a little bent down because of Bluebell.

"Good Morning ne~ Shi-chan!" Bluebell greeted back, letting go of Byakuran.

"Good morning, Yuri-chan" Byakuran also greeted back smiling at his sister. Shirayuri smiled back.

"Miladies , My Lord… breakfast is ready…" A maid politely informed them.

They nodded and went to the Mansion to eat.

"Being here at my little place gives me peace…"Byakuran though as he sat down on the warm sand. He was gazing at the sea , enjoying its beauty. The wind gives him a soft melody, making him smile.

"_If Mukuro-kun is only here…."_

It was Sunday, October 28 , his birthday. He liked his gift of having solitudeness. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Mukuro-kun…"

"Kufufufu~ Miss me already Byakuran?" A male voice asked softly.

Byakuran was really shocked. He knew that voice too well. Only one person in this world would laugh like that.

"M-Mukuro-kun?" He asked hestitantly ,turning around to see if his mind is only playing tricks with him.

Byakuran stood up , facing Mukuro.

"I-Is that you?"

"Oya Oya….what happened to the cocky Byakuran I knew in the 10 years later world?" Mukuro said , mockingly.

"Ne~ Mukuro-kun…Is that really you?" He asked once more , walking slowly towards him.

"Of course, Milifeore…" Mukuro replied , smirking.

Byakuran smiled widely running towards Mukuro and glomped him.

"Mukuro-kun! I missed you!" Byakuran exclaimed hugging him more. The made the Mist Guardian chuckled.

"I miss you too Byakuran…"

**-EXTRA-**

Bluebell and Shirayuri was hiding behind the bush, watching them intently.

"Atleast Byakuran is happy now…." Bluebell stated.

Shirayuri nodded. "Mukuro…I won't let you have my older brother! He's mine! I'm his future bride! Mukuro , our rivalry begins here….may the best wins!" Shirayuri thought as her eyes were full of determination.

* * *

**Reviews will be highly appreciated ne~**


End file.
